One Night Stand
by DarkHallows1000
Summary: "What have I done? Everyone hates me...I have to choose..." Sebastian found himself falling for a certain Reaper. He has a new master and so he leaves the Reaper after having passionate love making. He needs to forgot how that night was but..it seems to have haunted him
1. Chapter 1

**One Night Stand**

I was counting my steps on the way to the meeting for supernatural beings; I pulled my hood more over my face to hide my unnatural red eyes. I was demon of course but only my new master knew that one. He had given me a pet name, "Sebastian Michaelis". Not entirely attractive but he was safe with the other servants at the mansion on this rainy night. I entered the barrier around the ruined down building to humans but a tall white building to Demons, Angels, Reapers, Ghouls, and whatever else there was that was supernatural. I sighed and entered the dark hallway, bashing through two giant wooden doors. Torches lit the room, I saw angels in one corner, Reapers in the middle, Demons on the opposite side of Angels, and Hybrids next to Demons then the others, well...everywhere else.

"Welcome! Finally you have joined us on this beautiful night!" Lucifer greeted me as I went by him. He, of course, was the Fallen Angel of God who tried to overpower Heaven, which no one should ever do, but he tried. To humans, he is known as Satan. We call him by his original Angel name, Lucifer. I sat next to him, taking off my cloak. I waved my hair back with my gloved hands; I was still in my butler suit.

"Hello Lucifer, have we started anything yet?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"Everyone! He has gotten a new master, a new contract! Along with a new pet name!" Lucifer announced. I groaned.

"Yes..." I stood up. "My new master has called me by Sebastian Michaelis."

A red headed Reaper stood up, waving his hips back and forth. I glared at him. "Oh I get to call you Bassy now!"

"You will not be calling anyone by anything of that sort of nickname, Grell!" A black haired Reaper next to Grell snarled. His green eyes being hidden by his square glasses, they were so emotionless. I licked my upper lip. I narrowed my eyes in pleasure, watching the emotionless Reaper who had his eyes on me. He stood up. "I would like to speak with you in private, Sebastian Michaelis." He walked past me, leading a finger across my broad shoulders. I followed with curiosity.

The huge wooden doors closed behind us, almost slammed. William stood underneath me. We met eye to eye almost. He was only a few inches shorter than I was. My red eyes met his furious yet emotionless green eyes, he leaned closer. Suddenly, without another word from my lips, he crashed his mouth to mine, crashing me back into the wall. I felt my heart start to skip as he kissed me harder and deeper. I felt my lips move along his, feeling my arms go around his body. We pulled away soon enough, panting.

"My place?" I smirked and nodded. He took my hand and led me through the hallway to his house. We started kissing harshly and deeply when we entered the door. I got pushed into the wall then he got pushed into the wall, pictures fell down. I felt myself losing it._ Kissing a Reaper...how odd_, I thought to myself. I only kissed him harder. Before we both knew it, we were on his bed up the steps, halfway undress. My three neck chains dangled as I hovered over his slimmer body. His hands ran down my muscles, feeling them clench at his touch. I felt his body as he leaned back, my lips on his neck. My hand was working magic and pleasing him. _Demons always win_, I smirked at the thought.

Next morning I woke up with him in my arms, I sighed. I got dressed in my butler suit and left a note for him. The bed was a mess. He looked so adorable with his hair messy. I walked by his bedside, pushing back strains of hair, slowly I kissed his forehead. I whispered, "I'm sorry for this one night stand." With that, I took off out the door. I felt my heart race when I left and sped to the Phantomhive manor. I felt myself grieving all day for leaving him like that.

Ciel never noticed my different moods since I kept a straight face the whole day. He was still 11 and would turn 12 soon, I sighed. These years would drag, I could feel it. I looked out the window as I stood next to my master at his desk. He was working a history assignment I had created for him; I looked at the cloudy sky. My eyes went back to my new master, so immature. I needed to forget about William and needed to now...before it was too late...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The day went by a little faster than I had expected, still slow in a way but I went with it. I decided to read my master a story before he fell asleep. When his eyes finally closed, I blew out the candle by his bed and took the other one to my room. I opened the door and something wrinkled on my pillow. I closed my door and walked to my beside.

"A note?" I read it carefully. "What the hell?" I read it a few times before I understood it correctly. It read: _I'm pregnant, fool. _I didn't know who it was from, I only made love to William the last 24-42 hours. I ignored it and threw it in my trash. I dressed into my black pajamas, I sighed. I pulled out the book I was reading. I read a couple pages until something hit my head like a piece of paper. "Ouch!" I rubbed my head and saw the crumbled up paper on my lap. I opened it, the same note. "The hell?" I looked around then saw a dark figure in the corner. "Who are you?" I sat up straighter. I watched it as it neared me, still in the dark.

"You look cute in those..." I recognize that voice anywhere.

"William...?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

The figure walked closer with arms crossed then pushed up his glasses. It was him. I sighed, a little happy to see him. I got up from the bed and went to him.

"Oh Will I missed you so," I whispered, nearing him. I touched his cheek, he slapped it away. My eyes widened with surprise. "What the fuck was that for?" I blurted out.

"You left me, you bastard," he replied in a very dull voice. "I hate you." He turned around. I grabbed his arm but he only threatened me with his scythe. I pulled away, gulping.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that, but my master-"

"No! You aren't sorry," he replied sharply, turning towards me. His eyes were narrowed. "You left me, alone with no one to be with. I thought we had something that night. But no, we didn't. You chose your immature childish master over me! I could have given you love and affection, not orders and ridiculous chores. We could have lived together in love..."

"William, I'm signed by a-"

"I know," he interrupted me again. "I know." He sighed. "You still left me without anyone to wake up to..."

"William...I-"

"Sebastian?" A small voice came from the door, I looked over my shoulder. My master in my huge white shirt, yawning. He rubbed his eye with the contract, looking tired. "I heard yelling and I was wondering..." his voice trailed off when he turned to see William. "Who are you?"

William crossed his arms. "A one night stand."

"Sebastian, what does that mean?"

"I..uh- Never mind that Master," I told him. I went to him and swept him into my arms, looking at William. "Come to me each week so I know you aren't lying about the child." William sighed.

"Fine. Good night Sebastian." He disappeared as I walked out of my room. I carried my master back to his room, he fell asleep in my arms before we reached his bedroom. I stroked a strain of his hair out of his eyes and smiled down at him.

"Oh Master...I caused this mess and it's going to bite me in the ass later," I whispered. I leaned over and kissed his forehead, feeling green eyes watching me as I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Master, why is everyone angry with me with something I didn't mean to do? _I thought to myself as I cleaned in my demon speed. It had been 9 weeks now and William had the demon baby. He wouldn't let me see my child, I sighed at the thought. I shrugged it off, Demons grew up fast so either way, I would see it at any moment. I decided to send William flowers with a card. "He won't accept it but I might as well try." I shrugged and went to my master with ease. I sighed as another day started.

* * *

Three years had past, my master was now 15 years old. We had grown closer over the years, I stuck with his orders and cleaning. The only thing that really made me smile was the black cat that visited everyday. It reminded me of William in some ways, he hadn't talked to me as much as he used to. I heard a crash in the dining hall. I saw my master was drinking his morning tea, emotionless. His eyes widen when he heard the crash but nothing more. He excused me with his hand wave. I ran towards where the crash had happened.

"Who are you?" I snarled to a pale teen in front of me, he had black long hair that waved over his eyes. His eyes were a golden, Demons usually had red, gold, or blue eyes, green belonged to Reapers. The young demon stood up straighter, bowing in respect for his elder.

"My name is Claude Faustus," he introduced. "You?"

"Who wants to know?" I reached into my sleeve, a knife in between all fingers, ready to strike.

"My father..."

"Who would that be?"

"I think you know more than what you really think." He closed his eyes, reaching into his black coat. I watched him carefully. My eyes went into shock at the sight of a red rose.

"I sent that to my love three years ago, how'd you get that?" I questioned, stepping closer. Claude opened his eyes, all calm and emotionless. He gave off a soft smirk. I know that smirk anywhere. "You're..."

He nodded. "Yes. Your my other daddy. Welcome to fatherhood, ass hole!" He jumped up and disappeared. I stood in the center of shattered glass of where he had entered.

"William...where are you?..." I turned around to see another figure behind me.

Long hair down to the ankles, glasses with beads, a long red coat. I sighed. "William? Why would you want William, Bassy?"

"Grell..." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, my knives going back into my sleeves safely. "What do you want?" He walked closer to me, smirking gently. "Grell..?"

"Sebastian!" I heard my master yell. I shoved Grell aside and walked to my master. Grell followed, I slammed the door on him when I went into my master's room.

"Sebastian, that is no way to treat me!" Grell shouted from the other side of the door.

"But it's you, Grell!" Ciel shouted back. I helped him unbutton the white shirt then put on his clothes. I finished with his shoes, taking his hand. He looked down at me with his now demon eyes, grimacing.

"Master.." I bowed.

"Sebastian." He got up and walked towards the door, I followed in silence. Ciel turned to me. "Get rid of him."

"Yes my young lord," I replied, bowing again. I ran towards Grell with his chainsaw scythe in hand. I pulled out my knives again from my sleeve, ready to attack when I heard my name again.

"Sebastian.."

My eyes grew wide. _William..._

* * *

_**Aww, so adorable, he gets to get yelled at by William again. Don't you just LOVE romance. Anyways, it's 9:25 pm and I need to go to bed. Night lovelies **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_William! _I stood in my spot, scared half to death. I stood up straight and kept watching William's green eyes. He pushed his glasses up with no other words then walked closer to me. I gulped. "William-" He held up a hand to shush me, glaring once we stood face to face with him looking up at me. _William, please forgive me... _I thought to myself, softening my eyes. He didn't make anything then pushed a piece of paper onto my chest, I caught it with my gloved hands. Our eyes never unlocked. "What's this?"

"Maybe if you'd look at it, you would know," he replied. Grell covered his grinning mouth. I glared at the red head, he looked down, no longer smiling. I kept my eyes again on William. Then my eyes went down to the paper and opened it slightly, reading it.

Sebastian Michaelis now in charge of his son, and William T. Spears, Claude Faustus. Sebastian has full custody of his son with not showing up to court due to his job which is not a legible excuse to Demons.

I read it with wide eyes now. "William-I..I" I stuttered, I never stuttered. "But why?"

His eyes were glaring and starting to tear up but kept them hidden. "You left me you bastard! You have to pay me!"

"I cannot take care of our child! Not like this!" I growled.

"You have to, you have a contract with Lucifer and that's the deal!" William stated.

"Against my own will!" We fought for a while with Grell watching in fear then disappeared. He came back with a smaller figure at his side. I looked up, stopping the fight with my love. My eyes soften from the demon glow to my regular red amber eyes.

"Claude, your father," William introduced. "Sebastian Michaelis." Claude stepped forward with a bag in both hands. I shook my head, sighing. My fingers rubbing my temples with frustration.

"I can't...I can't..." I kept repeating to myself. I sighed then nodded. I looked up to find only Claude and I alone. My master wasn't calling for me yet. I walked towards my son, signaling him to follow me. I led him to the garden and down the path, crossing paths with the gardener, Finnian. Finny watched us, narrowing his eyes.

"Sebastian!" He called out for me, I kept walking. "Sebastian!" I stopped and slowly turned to the running gardener. I nodded.

"Yes?" Finny was panting and finally caught it, he looked up at me.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to my son.

"No one of your concern." I took Claude deeper into the garden until Finny was out of our sight. Claude stopped when I did, I showed him to a secret hide out in a tree. "You may stay here. It leads to my bedroom if you need me." Claude nodded and walked in, closing the door. I knocked then opened the door again. "Um..need anything?" The teen shook his head and shut the door in my face. I blinked and shrugged. I went back to the mansion, ignoring Finny asking me questions. "Finny, you are not to tell Master about that teenager, understood?" He nodded and went back to his chores I assigned him.

My master started calling me now to his office. He asked for his schedule. I told him it and realized it was his German lesson. I taught him his German. He spoke awfully. "ich bin glücklich, hier zu sein (I am happy to be here)," he said.

"No Master more empathizes on the "glücklich"," I told him. He tried again. I sighed. This was going to be a long day once more.

* * *

My day had ended and I was in my bedroom when the door got knocked upon. My master was at my door, I looked at him. "Yes Master?"

He didn't reply. I led him back to his room and found someone on his bed. I hissed, protecting my master from the strange dark figure. The person got up and walked closer into the moonlight. _Claude..?_

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Trying to find you," he replied. My master yawned.

"Get him out of my bedroom Sebastian!" my master ordered, I did as he asked. I led my son out of Ciel's bedroom and down the hall. I went back to my master and tucked him in.

"Good night Master," I whispered when he fell asleep. Slowly, I walked back to my bedroom to Claude. I shut the door, looking at my son in the candlelight. "Yes?" I crossed my arms.

"I need help on my math..."

"Liar," I told him, watching his deceiving eyes. "Demons always know when other Demons lie." Lesson to be learned.

"Fine, I want to get to know more about you. All William said was talk shit about you," he told me, truth in his eyes now.

"What kind of things did he say?" I sat down next to him, wanting to hear some of this. He sighed.

"A lot," he whispered. _Oh boy_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I sighed as my own son was telling me what William had told him about me, at first it wasn't as bad then it got to the night where we did make love. The words were right but the details were off, if that makes any sense. I listened carefully.

"He said it was the most magical kiss he'd ever felt on his lips, even better than any other guy or girl. Father told me that you did it so lovely and nice, not that I wanted to know how you guys had sex, but he said it was delightful and gentle. It was full of passion and love," Claude explained to me, his eyes happy when it was something good then darkened when it was something evil. His eyes were bright now, no smile like William. I gave off a soft smile, Claude reminded me too much of William. Claude continued the good stuff, "Your body was full of detail and muscle. Being muscle, you held Father so gently and carefully. He was surprised by your gentle touch, your soft thin lips on his…" he kept going. His words were being lost into the air as I thought of William, my William. I closed my eyes at his lovely slim body…soft and petite…like my master. I reopened my eyes as I started to think of Ciel. I groaned as I began to hear Claude talk about the bad things of me. "You left him without anything more; he didn't even hear anything you told him when you left. You didn't say anything to him, you didn't do anything more."

"That's not true-"I started to say. Claude stood up with glaring eyes.

"You left without another word or kiss or even touch! You don't deserve to be a father of mine," he said, still glaring at me. I stood up, being 182.88 cm (6 foot), I hovered over my son. He was only as tall as William now but I'm sure he would get to my height. He was only 16 turning 17 in human years. I growled, clenching my teeth.

"Not another word from you." I bit my tongue from saying anything more. I started to walk out of my own bedroom when he raced in front of me, blocking the door. I widened my eyes. His golden ones almost the shade of green to William's, no red in them, stared back at me. How was I even his real father with eyes like those?

He opened his mouth, clenching on the doorknob. He was hiding something from me. "How come…" I waited, standing up straight. My hands clenched into a tight fist as he spoke, my face not giving anything away but the hurtful words of William.

"What?" I spat.

"How come you didn't show anything more to William of your so-called 'love'?" He blurted out. I looked at him then looked at my gloved hands.

"I did. I kissed him good bye, apologizing for what I did. I know it's wrong for leaving him like that. If you want to go back to him, go ahead, be my guest. This is my job to take care of Master Ciel Phantomhive. I cannot abandon a contract, even for love. Yes, I wish I could have been there while William was going to have you, but it couldn't and wouldn't happen, I knew that. Each passing day was torture," I explained and turned. I covered my face with my hand. "Now, out." There was no other word given, that was it. The door opened and got closed. It took longer than I expected. I turned and saw my master awake again. "Master?"

His eyes on me, not speaking for a while. "You chose me over love? Are you that passionate about this contract? Are you that passionate about stealing my soul?" He said the last one angrily. I started to go toward him, going to lay my hand on his cheek. He slapped my face; I gave him a straight face. I took it. He was glaring at me with those big blue eyes. "Sebastian, this is an order." I stood straighter. "Keep your son here and take care of him until he can legally leave a parent." I nod slowly then bow in respect.

"Yes Master," I replied. He nears me with hesitation. I stand back up straight; he took my hand into his. I watch with curiosity. "Master?"

He squeezed my hand. "You mean a lot to me Sebastian. To see you in pain and sorrow, it makes me worried. Please, respect this order carefully." I nod.

"Yes Master." He squeezed my hand then pulled away, I watched him go away. He closed my door and I was left alone in my room. I sat on my bed with my head going into my hands; I took off my gloves and placed them into a drawer of my small nightstand. I looked up at the small window that captured the moonlight. My body lay on my bed, reading a book from my master's library. I smiled. "I love them both, but who would I choose if I had to?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

So if I had to choose at all, who would I go to? My master or William? My son clearly pointed out I rather go to my job than anything else in the world. Maybe that was true and I had nothing else to live for besides my job. Demons never fell in love, especially not Reapers. Then why would I just go to my master without thinking? This one night stand was foolish business. I went to bed and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up to my dreamland place and found myself in the middle of no where. Slowly the mansion popped up and I walked to it along a path. It seemed longer than it looked. I finally got to the mansion's doors and opened them wide. "Master?..." My voice was being echoed.

My eyes traveled to the staircase where a tall handsome man stood. He carried a stuffed bear and a train in his hands. My master in older form. I slowly walked to him with ease. I bowed respectfully.

"Master," I said, bowing

"Who are you?" I looked up at his blue turning into red eyes.

"Your loyal butler," I replied. He sneered, waving me away.

"No Sebastian left me for his true love years ago. After I died, he left. He never knew my true wish was to become Demon so we could he together forever..." His voice trailed off as well as his body. The room started to swirl, feeling my body being shaken. I sat up straight in my bed, looking all around me in shock.

"Where am I?" I asked, rubbing my spinning head. My eyes calmly glanced to my side to see Ciel and Claude by me.

"You were shouting my name," Ciel stated. The sun was barely raising in the distance. I got up and nodded.

"Sorry master to wake you," I replied. "I will make you breakfast soon, let me get dressed." My master nodded and left me alone with Claude. I got dressed into my suit. I combed my hair and brushed it aside away from my eyes.

"Nightmare?" Claude asked when I started walking out. I glared at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked sternly and went to dress my master. I made him tea as he tried figuring out his own shoes. I sighed.

"I can do it!" He exclaimed when I kneeled down to help him. His blue eyes determined. I laughed and nodded.

"Of course you can." I watched him and went to make him breakfast. When I met him in the dining hall, his shoes barely tied. They were in a messy knot as if to tell me he didn't know entirely what to do with the laces. I bent down and helped him. He thanked me and ate. he ate in silence as I told him his schedule for the day. He had several things, not a full day. Nothing until 11AM.

Was this going to be another long day? I sighed. I hoped not..


End file.
